Android 14
Android 14 is the fourteenth Red Ribbon Android built by Dr. Gero that appears as an antagonist alongside Android 13 and Android 15 in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball: Devolution Story Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga A version of Android 14 appears on the Prison Planet, where he resides in the demon Fu's lab along with some of his fellow Red Ribbon Androids. During the raid on the lab by the Time Patrol members Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta, Android 14 fights the two Saiyans alongside Android 13 and Android 15 but is defeated by the pairDragon Ball Heroes - 監獄惑星 覚醒編 Mission 4, after which 13 absorbs his parts to transform into his super form.Dragon Ball Heroes - 監獄惑星 覚醒編 Mission 5 Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Murder Ball *Energy Squall *Pump Up *Wild Sense *Android Charge 14 Character Encyclopedia Android 14 was created by Dr. Gero's computer for the sole purpose of eliminating Goku. He is almost completely silent, showing no emotion, has a large, muscular build, and specializes in power attacks. Android 14 shows overwhelming strength, such as when he stopped Trunks' sword with two fingers, but Trunks eventually destroyed him. After being destroyed, some of Android 14's parts were absorbed by 13. Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Android 14 appears as a non-playable boss in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Levels Quest Mode *Intense Onslaught Hero Extermination Plan *The Android Born from Hate Dragon Ball Heroes Android 14 appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Attacks *G.G. Atomic Blow Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *G.G. Atomic Blow Abilities *Goku Termination Program Cards *SH2-24 Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *G.G. Atomic Blow Special Arts *Data Input *Unlock Ki: Form of Attack Main Abilities *Giant Android *Silent Assault Unique Abilities *Cyborg Body *Obliterating Power *Power Born from Hate *Sole Target Cards *DBL14-02S *DBL20-03E Gallery Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Android 14 - Unreleased.png|Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle - Character Art - Unreleased Dragon Ball Legends - Android 14 - Card 14-02S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art - 14-02S Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Android 14.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Android 14.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Android 14.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 14 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 14 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 14 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 14 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 14 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 14 3 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Robots